


Bared Mind

by jewelcrow



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Someone let me die already, god help me, or stop me, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelcrow/pseuds/jewelcrow
Summary: What would you do if your private thoughts were recorded somewhere, and then handed to the most embarrassing person who could possibly read it?





	Bared Mind

**Author's Note:**

> someone help me how did i get to this point in my life

Expansionary stability is achieved by war, marriage, or sustainable trade. When marriage is out of the question, and the other country's inhabitants consider you too unsavory for trade, then war is the only way to maintain a country's boundaries.  
It doesn't justify the war or the damage it caused, but you do what it takes to keep your people healthy and safe.  
Bowser knew that, Peach knew that, even the yellow princess from Sarasaland knew that. It's why the other rulers would invite him and King Boo and the others to many of the sporting events- a fragile and momentary olive branch, to show that they knew why he had to do what he did.  
That didn't mean that anyone else understood or cared as to why things happened the way they did. Bowser's people were apparently too scary for the inhabitants of Mushroom Kingdom to tolerate in trade- as though their lands aren't rife with pokeys, malicious Lakitu, piranha plants, and spinies that regularly cause harm to the resident toads. Even the goldfish in Mushroom kingdom are mean.  
And of course Bowser kept written records of all his plans, and even had a self filling book somewhere writing down certain major or recurring thoughts and monologues. He knew it probably had a list of times and variations on him berating his minions, as well as times and variations on how much he loved his son and how grateful he was for the magic miracle that brought Bowser Jr. to him.  
But it was a small book, and Bowser had big hands. It was easy for him to lose track of it, and at this point he may as well have dropped it out of his airship for all he knew where it was. On second thought, maybe he did...  
Whatever the case, Bowser was not an eloquent koopa, but he knew how to run his kingdom, and the other rulers of the lands respected that about him. And yes, he did know the word eloquent and how to use it.  
It was a time of peace, so it was a time where his people could hesitantly travel in the border woods and even swim at the beaches.   
So he tasked one of the lower magikoopas with finding the missing journal, and promised him a better paying position should he find it.  
He hired crews to fortify his castle, restructured his training regimes for the troops, and finally fired Corporal Paraplonk, Private Goomp, and Sergeant Guy. They were overall terrible, and treasonous on multiple accounts. Banishment was an easy decision when it came down to it.   
He had honestly forgotten about the journal when Jerry approached him with news about its whereabouts.  
"Your Majesty, if I may?"  
Bowser turned his attention on the small robed koopa scuttling up to him. He waved off the goomba giving their report, and turned his attention to the magikoopa.  
"What is it, Jerry? I'm busy these days." He grumbled.  
"Your Surliness, I have located the book you asked me to locate. The one that you said was gifted to you by Kammy Koopa?"  
Bowser tapped his claws on the arm of his chair. "I guess I remember something like that. Well, where is it?"  
"Well, you see, Your Forgetfulness, it's, well it's-"  
"Spit it out Jerry, I won't bite," he chuckled slightly.  
"Uh... Mario... has it."  
He froze, claws clenched on the chair. "What?"  
"..." Jerry began to slowly scuttle backwards. "M-Mario-"  
"What?" He roared, blasting fire onto the walls. "That's impossible!"  
Jerry stumbled. "It-it seems that during the last war, it was one of the items you dropped following your defeat and-and Mario picked it up, assuming it detailed your future war plans and such. Sir-"  
Bowser stood, fuming. "Consider yourself promoted, Jerry. I need to talk to Kammy, and when I'm done you can discuss your new position."  
Jerry fled from the room, jumping directly out the window as Bowser stormed to the depths of the castle where Kammy had her lair.  
She was already cackling as he stormed in, making fun of him for ignoring all her warnings. "Your Majesty, consider writing it by hand, I said. That way uncontrolled thoughts stay out, I said. You can erase handwritten words, I said. And yet, you insisted on a psychic notebook that would write down your personal thoughts with just one of those! Ha!"  
Bowser scowled at her, practically smoking with fury. "How do I get it back?"  
"Sweetheart, just ask for it!" She cackled, waving him out. "I'm sure nothing will go horribly wrong, considering he hasn't brought it to you, horrified by your dirty, dirty thoughts about him!"  
Bowser stomped out, all rage and heavy footsteps. His private thoughts had no business in the hands of that stupid, persistent, handsome plumber! Wait, no- he needed to stop thinking about Mario while he had Bowser's brain in his hands. Bowser shook his head, and made his way to Toad Town.  
Mario didn't live in Toad Town, but if he would be anywhere on a sunny day, that's where it would be.  
He took one of his small ships there, leaping out of it as soon as he hit Toad Town.  
He ignored the screaming and running toads and goombas, stomping up to Peach Castle, where a startled plumber was running frantically down the front steps with a hammer in hand.  
Mario hefted the hammer, holding it steady as Bowser stormed up to him. "Bowser, what-"  
"Where is it?" He snapped, glaring down at Mario. "Give it to me, now!"  
Mario stepped back, hesitantly lowering his hammer. "Wha-?"  
"You know what I'm talking about," he growled, leaning down into Mario's space. "I want it back."  
Mario shuddered, taking another step back. "What are you talking about?"  
"I know you took a book last time you came to my castle. I know you've been reading it, and I know that you haven't even tried to return it. And if you give it to me know, I won't tear apart this castle looking for it," He replied, voice low and grating.  
Mario dropped the hammer, fumbling about all his pockets for a minute before stammering. "I-I don't have it on me r-right now, I-"  
"ENOUGH!" He roared, stamping his foot.he shook his head, lowering his voice to a growled whisper. "You have 1 hour to return it to my castle, or I will come back and destroy this tiny town."  
Bowser turned away and leapt into his ship, flying it home as fast as he could take it. He was glad Junior was off playing baseball somewhere. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop him from fighting Mario over what he would perceive as a slight, considering his own rage over it.   
He paced heavily in his chambers, cursing his inability to stop thinking about how the left button on Mario's overalls had almost torn off, or how his hat had been skewed, as though he'd been relaxing without it before his own terrifying arrival. The clock ticked on, and then it was melted off the wall in a fit of rage. As the hour drew on, he prepared to leave again and make good on his already regrettable, rage-induced threat of war when someone knocked on his door and announced that Mario had arrived.   
Bowser marched to the front hall of his chambers, opening the door to receive the plumber.   
He resisted the urge to shout when he dismissed the announcing goomba. "Thank you, Henry. Tell the training course to lay off for today, they've worked hard. They have tomorrow off as well, and make sure that Jerry discussed his promotion with Kammy. Dismissed."  
"Right away, sir," Henry dashed off, hurtling down the stairs as only a messenger goomba would.  
Bowser glowered as he ushered Mario into his private sitting room. "Well?"  
"You treat them very well." Mario sounded surprised by this statement.  
Bowser huffed, sitting heavily in a plush chair with a torn backing. "I don't rule my own people through fear. They respect me, much as you may be loathe to admit it."  
Mario stuttered, glancing about the room as he hesitantly sat in the chair just across from himself. "No, I- I learned that before this, when I- well, you know. I guess I never told you that."  
"We have been at peace for months now," Bowser growled, suddenly remembering to be mad at the plumber. His left button was gone. "You should have brought it back. It was _clearly_ __not a matter of your kingdom's safety."  
Mario flushed, gaze darting to the floor. "I know."  
Bowser bit back flames, smoldering quietly. "Then why didn't you? Have you been using this to mock me in front of your palace- that the evil Koopa King has a silly crush on his arch-nemesis? Was it funny enough for you that a monster would fall in love with a hero, _the_   hero?"  
Bowser gasped slightly at the last admission, but refused to take the heavy words back. He simply glared at Mario, trying to egg the man into stopping whatever nonsense was hiding his derision.  
Mario lurched and stared back at him. He grabbed the book out of his pocket, and slowly offered it to him.   
He snatched it back, cradling it with his claws. He sagged in his chair, flipping through the many pages. "Thank you."  
Mario rose, and hesitated. "I didn't- I didn't use it to make fun of you. I didn't-didn't think it was funny."  
Bowser stared dully up at him. "Don't do this."  
"I read every page in that book, read every thought I could stomach and process. I didn't think it was funny."  
Bowser snorted. "Yeah, real easy to figure out that the private thoughts of a beast would gross out a knight in shining overalls. You don't need to cheer me up after finding out your worst enemy want to lay you up for a month, and not in a malicious way. Just leave me."  
Mario flinched, but somehow pressed on and carefully stepped closer. "It wasn't gross, it was, it was terrifying-"  
Bowser snarled, rising up. "Don't rub it in. I won't hold back on you because of this."  
"But-but you will. You always do," Mario replied softly. A light flashed behind his eyes. "No, no, not terrifying like that, I mean... it's so hard to say..."  
Bowser turned away, slowly padding towards his inner chambers. "Just go."  
"I just can't believe anyone could look at me with the admiration you do. That someone could care so much."  
He stopped, hand pressed to the door. He took a heavy breath. "What?"  
"I couldn't understand how you cared so much... for me. It was terrifying. I-I'm a small guy who somehow got caught up in the messy world of heroism. I believe in doing what's right, I do... but just this once I had to be selfish.  
"I pages through that book, searching for clues to your next plot, but all I found was kindness- rash, abrasive kindness, sure, but it was real- kindness, and a deep secret about myself. And when I really found the first one, I almost threw the book in the fire. But instead, I turned to the beginning, and saw an entry, just a single sentence taking up an entire page. 'He doesn't need to wear the hat.' That was it, and I knew that this was not your typical journal."  
"Why did you have to keep reading?" Bowser sighed. "Why couldn't you have just gotten rid of it? Then we could both move on from this train wreck."  
Mario drew closer, suddenly right next to him. "I don't want to move on."  
He turned his head away from the man, directing his gaze up and away. "Don't say that. Don't say things you don't mean."  
"I never did," Mario turned his face back down, standing on his tiptoes just to tap Bowser's cheek. "Let me have this. Let yourself have this."  
And he almost gave in. Looking down at Mario, he almost let himself have this.   
He shrugged off Mario's hand, and opened the door he had been ready to go through. "If you can say it to me in a month, I'll believe you."  
The door shut between them, and Bowser knew Mario stayed there for an hour after he allowed himself one choked sob. He refused to have any more than one. He couldn't afford any more than one.  
He kept up his peacetime activities. Extreme go-karting, tennis, etc. He couldn't recall the last time he got so many dirty looks from Mushroom Kingdom and Kong Isle. Even King Boo and the Crocodile Islanders seemed disappointed.  
He pretended not to notice the keen looks Mario would give him, pretended it didn't start a fire in him.  
The yellow princess came to berate him once, hollering extensively about something or other until she got a good look at his face. She promptly sat down, and began to talk of business.  
"My country is experiencing a famine we had predicted long ago. I cannot strain Mushroom Kingdom during our precarious negotiations. I'm willing to draft a trade deal with you to keep my people from starving. And... I know this would make things easier for you. I've done what I can to lower the inhibitions my people have, but a gesture right now is more likely to win their trust than ever.  
"Koopa King," she said, folding her hands in her lap. "Please. I may not be as plentiful as Mushroom Kingdom, but when times are good you and I can help our peoples, and perhaps unite them."  
He waved forward a parakoopa. "Draft a suitable contract. Flood the Sarasaland markets, and begin tentative negotiations with non-royal market sellers. Send Jerry with the overseeing team."  
Daisy smiled, extending a slender hand. "Glad we- thank you for allowing my proposition, considering my previous stance."  
He sighed, but gently shook her tiny hand. "I can't be picky about my allies when at my only other ones exist in a different plane."  
Daisy hesitated as she left. "Best of luck, Bowser. You may have large hands, but he'll still be a handful for you. Take care."  
He nodded. Ten days before Mario could return, eleven before Bowser could relinquish the last bit of hope clinging to his bones.  
The month finally passed. Bowser breathed a sigh of relief as he rose. Finally, he would be free of the creature living in the pit of his stomach. He could move past this, and return to his officially unreciprocated and deeply loathed longing. He could stop hoping that maybe he could have something, something for himself.  
So he was surprised when he opened the door to his chambers to find him standing there, several goombas racing up the stairs panting and wheezing from exhertion.  
Bowser blinked. "Wha-?"  
"Let me have this," Mario echoed himself from a month ago. The left button on his overalls was still missing, though it hadn't been when he'd last seen him. "Let yourself have something you want, something you want for you."


End file.
